


Better Than Any Date

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Series: Super Smash Brothers [8]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Fire Emblem Series, Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's Friday night down at the Nintendo Mansion and Captain Falcon's all set to go on his date with the beautiful emerald-haired Palutena. What happens when he sees her in an unexpected position that he had never expected seeing?





	Better Than Any Date

**Author's Note:**

> Me or MeeMeeHeart777 do not own anything associated with these characters. These characters and these games that they're in are owned by the good people of Nintendo. Anyway, just because we were bored, here's a hot threesome we all know you smut-lovers like: Captain Falcon, Palutena and Lucina. Don't say we didn't warn ya!

It was a usual Friday Night down at the sweet old Nintendo mansion as always. In Captain Falcon's mind, it was the perfect time for him as he found himself decked out in a tight blue dress shirt along with a black tie and some tight black jeans just to fit his muscular form quite well. Nobody knew what to make of Captain Falcon and his appearance. Well, all except for his roommate Little Mac though as he entered the room wearing a hoodie while carrying his usual gym bag with him.   
  
He looked right up to Captain Falcon's formal appearance with a smirk, saying with a chuckle, "Nice outfit. Heading to a weird shoe salesman convention downtown."  
  
Looking right back to Little Mac, Falcon immediately chuckled it off and said, "That's right, laugh it up, junior. If you ask me, I've got plans tonight."  
  
"Plans tonight, huh?" Little Mac raised his eyebrow, "What kind of plans you got?"  
  
"Well, I don't mean to brag in front of you, but uh... I got a date." Captain Falcon winked at his roommate.  
  
"Wow, that fast?" Little Mac spoke out of surprise.  
  
"I'm not gonna lie, these ladies dig the helmet, son." Falcon winked once more.  
  
"Yeah, if they're into crash-test dummies," Smirked the boxer. "By the way, I think you might have gotten a little smudge in your helmet."  
  
Hearing this, Captain Falcon immediately panicked by saying, "AGH, WHERE?!"  
  
"Hahahaha, I'm just messing with ya. Of course you're fine." Little Mac smirked again.  
  
Of course, Captain Falcon felt a little bothered that Little Mac would fool him off like that. But despite that all of a sudden, Captain Falcon immediately ignored him and completely walked off to the door, possibly headed for his date.  
  
However, before he could do that altogether, Little Mac shouted at him, "Hey Falc, you forgot one thing."  
  
"Wha, what did I forget?" Captain Falcon said with a gasp.  
  
He suddenly turned around, only for Little Mac to dig what seemed to be a strawberry-scented condom out of his pocket and threw that to Captain Falcon, which the racer/bounty hunter caught right away with a surprised blush on his cheek.  
  
"You see that?" Little Mac said referring to the condom that Falcon caught in his hands, "Just figured I'd give you a little luck on your date."

"Alright, then." Captain Falcon smiled as he put it in his pocket. Then, he walked out of the room. Several minutes later, he had made it to Lucina's room. On the way there, Kirby was chasing Meta Knight trying to get his Warp Star back and Captain Falcon accidentally got into the act. Plus, they decided to annoy and irritate him as well. Eventually, he has to leave before he does his Falcon Punch on the two.  
  
"There. Finally made it. I swear Kirby can be annoying sometimes." Captain Falcon replied.  
  
Upon approaching, he overheard some strange noises. It sounded exactly like moaning and groaning.  
  
"What is this noise...?" He raised his eyebrow.

Feeling a little curious, Captain Falcon immediately opened the door and saw not just any sight...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...but the sight of his date, Palutena, making out with Lucina under the covers of her own bed!  
  
"Palutena?!" Falcon gasped.  
  
"Agggh, Captain Falcon!" Palutena screamed as she and Lucina quickly covered themselves in front of a shocked Captain Falcon, who possibly didn't know what to make of this moment until now. The silence only lasted for a good millisecond before Palutena said with a nervous chuckle, "Just to let you know, this isn't what it looks like."  
  
"It... kinda looks like you and Lucina were feeling each other." Captain Falcon said, analyzing the situation clearly.  
  
"If I were to interject, I'll tell ya what really happened here." Lucina smirked, "I was kinda getting her ready for your date until a little bottle of booze lead to another and here we are. We're drunk as crap itself, but you probably get the picture."

"Oh man, my head hurts right about now..." Captain Falcon said to himself as this whole situation started to spin his own head around.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Palutena. "You want us to make you feel better?"  
  
"I don't even know what to think." Falcon said out of confusion.  
  
"Well, me and Palutena can help you with that." Lucina sweetly replied as she got her hand on the bed sheets.  
  
Captain Falcon's jaw dropped right to the floor once she stripped the bed sheets off of them, seeing Palutena and Lucina all naked in all of their busty curvaceous glory. He felt his entire face sweat and his body heat from the way their hands started caressing each other's curves very softly. That image was definitely something that could look like out of a hot softcore porno flick. Except in Captain Falcon's entire case, this looked very real in his eyes. And as shocking as this looked, he slowly started to feel aroused at this scene.  
  
He was so aroused that he felt his own bulge tighten around the black jeans that he was packing. Captain Falcon got himself so stiff inside his denim, that it was urging to break free from it's jean-infested grasp. He still didn't have anything to say after what Palutena and Lucina were doing to him right now as a sign of passionate seduction, and luckily, it was well worth the silence that he was forming from his lips.   
  
Still caressing every part of Lucina there ever was, Palutena gestured her finger to Captain Falcon with such seduction, "So Captain, what do you want? You still want the date... or you want all of this instead...?"  
  
That level of seduction that Palutena added to her voice forced a sweaty yet libido-infested Captain Falcon to immediately make his choice right away.

"Alright, then...kiss for me..." He smirked.  
  
Palutena and Lucina started their entertainment for Captain Falcon by making out with a tender kiss while they started to rub each other pussies with their soft hands. But then, it started to become passionate between the two, going into full lesbian make-out mode. Both of their tongues swam in perfect delight, taking in more loud moans than usual. With every passionate moan between Palutena and Lucina, Captain Falcon would have the urge to touch himself.  
  
Knowing that the passionate kissing between the two girls would keep him horny, Captain Falcon unzipped his pants and pulled them down, showing off his 11-inch member, which was huge and three inches thick. Without wasting time, he found himself shafting up and down to this incredible display.  
  
However, when the two girls saw Captain Falcon handle his member, both Palutena and Lucina became surprised. They never knew how hard and long he was just by looking at it.  
  
"Hmmm...look like he wants to play too." Palutena sighed.  
  
"Well, let's give him some fun, shall we?" Lucina smirked.

It didn't take too long for the two curvaceous women to crawl up to his throbbing manmeat, which they made Captain Falcon shudder when their tongues started to lap up and down those hard eleven inches. The feeling felt very chilling at first for the Captain, knowing how cold the tip of their tongues were at first when they were touching around the tip of cock, but the male bounty hunter soon kept himself calm and relaxed as they continued their everlasting licking. After the two women were finished polishing his erected cock, Palutena immediately bobbed her head all the way down which forced every last inch of him stuffed inside her mintyfresh mouth. She emerald-haired beauty proceeded to shift her head up and down his phallus while Lucina decided to double his pleasure by flickering her entire tongue around his enlarged scrotum, sucking his balls deep dry much to her delight.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, fuck..." moaned Captain Falcon, who felt his own hips spasm out of brilliant ecstacy. The F-Zero racer never imagined how skilled Palutena and Lucina was when it came to sharing head with one another. Once Palutena finished sucking him off successfully, it was now Lucina's turn to do the sucking himself as she charged down on his entire footlong with the speed of an outgrown cheetah while Palutena used her tongue to massage the rest of the scrotum that Captain Falcon possessed. He never believed that something so sexually phenomenal like this would happen to him in a lifetime, but the visual of his cock getting sucked dry from two lovely bodacious beauties was nothing more than a well-deserved reality.  
  
Both Palutena and Lucina continued to suck him even more for a good minute before Captain Falcon spoke out with a moan, "Unnnh... bend over for me... ohhhhhh..."

As Palutena and Lucina stopped and looked at each other in a sexual gaze, they turned to him.  
  
"Whatever you say..." The girls spoke to him seductively as they bended over, showing Captain Falcon their hot, sexy asses. He definitely loved their asses, so soft, so tight and so fuckable. But he liked Palutena's ass more since it was round and big. After much deciding...  
  
"You two, get into a 69 position."  
  
Smiling, Lucina laid her perfect blue hair right on the bed which forced Palutena to turn right around and sit herself right on top of Lucina's face. With a taste of sexual hunger surging through their faces, Palutena sent herself down and displayed her tongue very well, giving Lucina a very teasing lick. Lucina moaned right at the sensation and sent her tongue to do some licking of her own, touching the very wet spot of Palutena's.  
  
The taste was so wonderful; Lucina tasted like blueberries while Palutena tasted like a combination of vanilla and cherry. Both girls kept eating each other out into a vaginal appetite, hoping that they would cum together. They grasped each other's buttocks and massaging each other together. Captain Falcon was turned on very well as he was stroking his manhood. He was just staring right into Palutena's huge ass, getting even more harder gazing that very tight combination of her clit and asshole that she amassed altogether and was hoping to plunge his cock right inside her. He was just so enthused with the sexual sight.  
  
Finally, he decided to do it as he reached over to go grab the strawberry condom. But before he could open it though...  
  
"Lose the condom. I want you to feel me so bad." Palutena smirked as she grabbed the condom and threw it away.  
  
"Okay then." Captain Falcon smirked back.  
  
Licking his lips, he grasped her ass and plunged right into her ripe O-shaped asshole, feeling her warm harness inside. One by one, Captain Falcon started to thrust inside her in a steady pace. Just in and out of her. What was more interesting was that his balls was being licked thanks in behalf of Lucina. His sack was getting very wet and his thrusts hardened with each second. He started to feel his hard member being closed in by her gaping asshole, making the goddess tight for him to feel.  
  
"Ohhh, Ohhhhhh! Harder!" Palutena screamed out loud as Captain Falcon began to push his hard cock inside of her hole in such a very medium-pace way. His speed was increasing when Lucina fit her whole tongue inside Palutena's slit and licking the pink insides. While he was thrusting, he smacked her bubble butt real hard, making it jiggle for a second.  
  
He immediately decided to change things up by stopping for a moment so he could pull out of Palutena's tight asshole and rest.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Palutena asked him nicely.  
  
"Shhh...let me do the talking...I'm going to laid down on the bed and you two decide what to do..." He smirked.  
  
Both Palutena and Lucina got themselves off of each other as Captain Falcon laid down on the bed. This left the two of them on what to do with him for sure.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Palutena asked Lucina.  
  
"I got an idea..." Lucina winked back while looking back at Captain Falcon with a dirty flirtatious manner.  
  
The male bounty hunter smirked heartfully as Palutena approached the captain on the bed and immediately placed her hips all cross his lap in a gentle squeeze. She took in a squealing moan as her tight squeezable clit came down on his entire 11-inch erection, proceeding to work her hips around his cock slowly. Captain Falcon proceeded to help out with the movements himself, immediately pushing his shaft up harder through her clit which resulted in her ass being pumped like two perfectly glued volleyballs being put together. He could feel her tremendous ass meat bulge out throughout his erection, forcing Palutena to become even more tighter and tighter as time persisted.  
  
While that was going on right away, Lucina decided to be a part of the fun herself, planning to show Captain Falcon that she didn't want to be the only one left out. Lucina immediately went over to Falcon's rocking head and proceeded to sit her ass right around a meter to Captain Falcon's entire face. It proved to be the most scrumptious sight for Captain Falcon, who immediately got to work by inserting his tongue deep inside her wet clit. The flavor was a bit moist, but sugary with Captain Falcon's tongue literally penetrating her already gaping asshole in the process.   
  
That of course, made the busty vivacious Lucina moan out a bit, screaming with ecstatic passion, "Ah, that's right... ohhhh, tongue fuck my asshole...!"

The ride that Palutena continued to give Falcon now began increasing around in a rapid-fire pace. Her hips now rocked side to side in a very soothing twerking motion, basically hotdogging her sliding clit around his wet and erected tip nonstop for a good minute. Palutena literally gave his phallus no time to breathe due to the crashing momentum that the weight of her hips had caused. That didn't matter much to Captain Falcon though as the power of her wet twerking hips forced him to build pressure all around his cock, therefore creating such a light spazz straight to his hips. While that was going on though, his tongue found himself being shoved up Lucina's clit with the force of a battering ram, urging to taste even more of her tight leaking juices until he basically grew tired of it (luckily for her, he wasn't tired at all). Lucina felt a spine-tingling chill go around her spine which indicated that something was also spazzing around her hips as well. Whatever it was, Captain Falcon made sure he wanted to feel every part of that climax closeup to Lucina's tight thick ass.  
  
Both of them continued to rock and shift each other to perfect oblivion until Falcon felt something about to burst between his legs, "Oh shit, I'm gonna cum!!"  
  
Palutena immediately got his notice right away and started pacing her hips twice as fast before all of a sudden, a huge moaning shudder broke inside Captain Falcon, forcing his spazzing seed right inside Palutena's womb in surprising fashion. The emerald-haired beauty blushed out of emotional delight as she relished the image of his hot soaking load erupting inside her tight little pussy like a seed-infested geyser. He shot so much inside her that some of Captain Falcon's forceful load basically dripped down out of her tightened clit and down to what was left of his throbbing penis.  
  
Lucina managed to get the best end of the stick so far as an erupted moan from her forced the dark-haired warrior to spazz out, blasting every ounce of Captain Falcon's face with her warm sticky clit juices. All the bounty hunter could do was smirk at the wonderful taste of her walls, which nearly tasted like the most forbidden sugar that even Captain Falcon would taste only for himself and nobody else. He managed to lick every part of her juices until the taste wore him out so much, he rested right away from the comfort of Palutena's own portable pillow. And to his delight, so did Palutena and Lucina who all managed to rest alongside a very exhausted Captain Falcon in return. This scene lit up the Captain's face even more seeing their hot naked sex-filled bodies rest close to him like a couple of warm fleece blankets.  
  
"So, was it good for you...?" Lucina said between breaths.  
  
"I'm not gonna lie, that was wild." chuckled the Captain as he wiped a little sweat from his helmet.  
  
While stretching a bit from the position that she found herself in, Palutena looked up and spoke to Captain Falcon with a smile, "I bet that's way better than the date, huh?"  
  
"Trust me, after what I've been through, I'm so glad I went through this instead." Captain Falcon said with a nod.  
  
With all that they went through and such, the three all decided to sleep it off with a smile, thinking of this hot little moment between themselves. Yet, they often wonder that with a moment like this, there was no way that everything they did right now to each other would be able to top all of this hot craziness. And maybe, that was definitely for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn, this was spicy. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the bathroom having a moment. LOL XD
> 
> Anyway, you wanna see more hot smutness by either me or MeeMeeHeart777, feel free to do so. All you gotta do is send us a feedback or two and that'll be it. Peace, my gangstas!


End file.
